L'obscurité a de bons côtés
by Hotmilk
Summary: Quand on a peur du noir, ce n'est pas si mal d'être un sorcier. Sauf quand par malchance, on n'a pas sa baguette. Dans ce cas là, on est toujours rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un à proximité. Sauf quand ce quelqu'un se trouve être votre pire ennemie.- OS


_Bonjour, bonjour ! Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, sachez que j'y travaille ! Mais je suis légèrement en panne d'inspiration. Bien sûr, pas d'inquiétudes, la suite bientôt !_

_Bon je présente mon nouveau bébé ! Un petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bon, j'arrête de blablater ! ENJOY._

* * *

><p>Le joyeux brouhaha que faisait les élèves de Poudlard résonnait jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, au moins.<p>

Beaucoup se racontait leur journée entre deux bouchées, le cours de potion des Serdaigle, celui de botanique de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard.  
>Mais le sujet de discussion qui revenait le plus souvent était celui des ASPIC.<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione ainsi que toutes les autres septièmes années étaient en période d'examens.

« Après manger, il faut encore que je révise mes cours d'arithmancie ! Ce qui me fait donc une heure et demi de révision, ensuite je devrais aller me coucher à dix heures précises pour être en forme demain ! Et vous les garçons ? » Demanda Hermione en relevant la tête de son livre d'Histoire de la magie.

La jeune fille avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. A côté de son assiette se trouvait ses précieux cours. Un crayon dans une main, une fourchette dans l'autre.

« Ooooh, tu sais Hermione, il y a réviser et réviser ! » Déclara Ron en haussant les épaules. La cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche alla rencontrer les cheveux roux de Ginny, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing bien placé sur l'épaule.

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, donc vous ne travaillez pas. Vous auriez dû m'écouter et suivre mon emploi du temps de révisions ! »

« C'est-à-dire qu'entre le Quidditch et tout ça, Ron et moi on ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître de la circulation ! » Se moqua gentiment Harry.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard meurtrier avant d'ajouter :

« De toutes façon, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Ratez vos ASPIC, si ça vous chante ! »

Seamus était en grande conversation avec Dean, Harry et Ron ne voulant pas plus s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione trouvèrent soudain leur conversation très intéressante.

« Vous avez entendu que Malefoy a encore voulu faire le malin ? Les Scroutts à Pétard d'Hagrid ont vachement grandis, donc Hagrid a demandé à ce que les Serpentard les promènent dans le parc, Malefoy a voulu se rebeller, comme d'habitude et a refusé. Un Scroutt à Pétard à sauter de sa caisse sur Malefoy ! Il a perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé sur sa baguette ! Du coup, CRAC, plus de baguette ! » Ricana Seamus.

Son histoire fût accueillit de rires de la part des Gryffondor.

Hermione, totalement désintéressée, se leva leur souhaita une bonne nuit et se retira dans ses appartements préfectoraux pour une heure et demi de travail.

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Vector nous a-t-il demandé de réviser cette partie ? Oh et puis, ça me servira toujours. » Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'une heure qu'elle était penchée sur ses cours d'arithmancie éclairés par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant quand le portrait se referma dans un bruit assourdissant.

Ah ! Malefoy, pensa la jeune fille. Elle entendit la porte de son homologue claquer et replongea dans révisions.

* * *

><p>« Bordel ! » Hurla Drago tandis qu'il sautillait sur place en se tenant le pied qu'il venait de se cogner contre le lit. En un mot, il venait de sortir toute la rage et la honte accumulé dans la journée.<p>

Tout était de la faute de cette bestiole qui lui avait sauté dessus. Après, il avait dû supporter toute la journée des sourires et rires moqueurs.

Et s'il s'était fait mal à l'orteil, c'était la faute de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

_« L'autre jour, je me suis rendu chez les Moldus pour une affaire personnelle, et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une façon bien plus astucieuse de s'éclairé ! On appelle ça « l'éckeltricité » ! – L'électricité, lui souffla McGonagall – Heu, oui merci ! Je disais donc, l'électricité ! On appuie sur un bouton et toute la pièce est illuminée ! » Leur avait raconté le directeur, les yeux pétillant. _

Depuis, il avait décidé d'installer cette invention moldue dans tous les dortoirs, pour commencer. Malefoy ne s'y faisait pas et trouvait ça grotesque. Il oubliait chaque soir d'appuyer sur le bouton se trouvant à l'entré de sa chambre.  
>Quand cela fût fait, Drago se jeta sur son lit aux couleurs de sa maison. Il était exténué. Après un moment, il se décida enfin à se préparer à dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>Une heure et demie ! Se réjouit Hermione, fière d'elle. La jeune fille s'étira en arrière.<p>

« Je suis prête pour demain ! Allez hop, brossage de dents et au lit ! »

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant la porte, elle tourna la poignée et se rendit devant le lavabo.  
>La bouche pleine de dentifrice, Hermione tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.<p>

« Chors ! Tou ne vois pas que che chouis dans la challe de bain ! » Parvint à articuler Hermione en lançant quelques postillons blanc vers Malefoy. Ce dernier grimaça de dégoût.

« Oh ! Le castor enragé, évites de me cracher ta mousse blanche dessus ! Et dépêche-toi, je suis fatigué ! »

« Chors ! » Lui hurla Hermione. De sa main libre, elle attrapa sa serviette et la jeta sur Drago. Ce dernier recula et Hermione claqua la porte.

« HA ! Je vais devoir le brûler ce t-shirt ! Bien joué Granger ! T'es fière de toi ? »

« 'arfaitement ! » Cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle cracha dans le lavabo, se rinça la bouche et sortit. Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'avertir que la salle de bain était libre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et régla son réveil. Il était 21h55. Parfait, pensa Hermione, je vais avoir mes huit heures de sommeil et je pourrais revoir mes cours une dernière fois ! Elle alla éteindre les lumières et se mit sous les draps.

La jeune fille entendit Drago finir de se préparer et ferma les yeux lorsque la porte de Malefoy se referma.

* * *

><p>2h13.<p>

Qu'est-ce que… ? Hermione venait de se réveiller, d'un coup. Dehors, un bruit de fin du monde avait résonné précédant un éclair lumineux qui avait déchiré la noirceur du ciel.

Hermione ramena la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

« C'est bien ma veine ! Je n'aurais jamais mes huit heures de sommeil avec tout ce vacarme ! » Murmura-t-elle.

La pluie cognait contre les vitres, le vent rugissait, Hermione maudissait.

Une envie pressante se fit ressentir. Hermione se dit que tant qu'à faire, autant aller aux toilettes. Une fois chose faite, elle alla gentiment se recoucher, elle poussait la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle perçut un gémissement presque inaudible. Hermione se retourna vers la chambre de Drago, intriguée.

Lentement, Hermione s'approcha de la porte, sans faire un bruit elle colla son oreille contre le bois. Un gémissement de frayeur retentit. Hermione sursauta et se recolla à la porte. Ca ne peux pas être Malefoy quand même, pensa Hermione. Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra.

Le grand Drago Malefoy avait ramené ses genoux au niveau de son visage et il avait tiré sa couverture jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus qu'apercevoir ses yeux.

Lorsque la foudre avait illuminé la pièce, c'est ce qu'Hermione avait pu voir, à présent, la chambre était de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils et s'aventura à tâtons vers Malefoy. Sous ses pas, le parquet grinça.

« Qui est là ? » Interrogea Drago avec une once de panique dans la voix

« Je serais tentée de me taire et de te faire un peu plus peur, mais je ne suis pas méchante, quelle chance pour toi ! » Ironisa Hermione.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien, j'allais tranquillement me recoucher quand je t'ai entendu gémir. Monsieur Malefoy aurait-il peur de l'orage ? » La jeune sorcière ajouta un léger rire moqueur.

« B…Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ! »

« Pourtant tu avais l'air bien effrayé quand je suis entrée et que je t'ai vu ! » Hermione attendit une réponse, qui ne vint jamais.  
>« Bon, si c'est comme ça, je vais retourner dormir alors. » Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle à torturer Malefoy, elle savait très bien que celui-ci avait peur de l'orage mais ne voulait pas l'avouer, du moins, elle c'est ce qu'elle pensait avoir deviné.<br>Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons. Hermione avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle senti deux bras l'entourer.

Ces bras… Son visage… ils sont si proches. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans une situation pareille… Paniqua Hermione, figée.

Sa réponse fût toute trouvée quand elle sentit deux mains appuyés sur sa poitrine.

Durant un certain moment il n'y eût aucunes réactions jusqu'à…

« Espèce d'obsédé ! Petit cancrelat ! Satyre ! Sale… Sale petite fouine décolorée ! Pervers ! » Cria Hermione rouant Drago de coups qui furent ponctués de « Ouille aïe, arrêtes. »

« Mais bordel ! Arrête ! J'ai pas fais exprès ! » Hurla Malefoy pour couvrir les cris d'Hermione. Il recula. Le nuage qui cachait la lune s'était évaporé, Hermione put apercevoir Malefoy avec un bras devant ses yeux légèrement tremblant.

« J'ai… peur… du noir. Voilà, t'es contente ? Vas-y tu peux te foutre de moi. » Avoua le Serpentard avec difficultés.

Hermione ne fit aucuns sons, trop étonnée.

« Je préfèrerai encore t'entendre rire au lieu que tu te la fer… »

« Ca va aller ? »

Hermione affichait une mine inquiète, elle s'était approchée de Drago, une main sur son poignet le forçant à découvrir un peu ses yeux, l'autre accroché à la manche. Ce contact les électrocuta, au sens propre.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation » Réfléchît Hermione à voix haute. « Viens. » Finit-elle par dire. Elle tira Drago par la manche et l'emmena sur le grand lit vert et argent.  
>« Tu, heu, n'as qu'à fermer les yeux ? Comme ça tu ne te rendrais pas compte qu'il fait noir. Je n'ai pas mieux. »<br>Ils prirent place, Drago en tête de lit, Hermione au bout. Et ils attendirent, ne sachant que dire.

Hermione brisa le silence en posant une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu as peur du noir… Comment ça ce fait qu'en bientôt cinq mois de cohabitation, je ne le sache que maintenant ? »

« Tu t'endors toujours avant moi. Du coup, tu ne sais pas que je laisse la lumière pour dormir. Pour quoique ce soit même… ! » Rajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin, qu'Hermione ne vit pas, faute de lumière. La jeune fille se tût, attendant la suite.

« C'est à cause du vieux fou ce qui arrive ce soir ! Lui et ses idées farfelues ! Et allez qu'on s'éclaire façon moldue, on est des sorcier, bordel ! Et ce soir, avec l'orage, l'éckeltricété a disparue d'un coup ! Pouf ! » S'énerva Drago.

« Oui, une panne d'_électricité_. » Hermione l'avait dit tout bas, mais Drago l'entendit quand même.

« Oui bon ! Peu importe ! » S'emporta-t-il, honteux. « Vos trucs de moldu, c'est de la pacotille ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la pacotilles ! »

« Si ça en est ! Un petit orage et hop, plus rien ne marche ! »

« Si tu es si malin et surtout si tu as si peur du noir, tu n'avais qu'à sortir les chandelles et les allumés d'un coup de baguette ! Ha ben non ! Suis-je bête ! Monsieur est assez doué pour retomber sur sa propre baguette ! Donc, pardonnes-moi d'être venue voir si tu allais bien quand j'ai entendu tes gémissements de fillette ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Granger ! Je t'invite même à prendre la porte ! » Dit Drago, pic à vif.

« Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je m'en vais ! »

Sur ce, Hermione sauta du lit et sortit d'un pas rageur. Elle traversa le couloir, ouvrit sa porte de chambre à la volée et fulmina.

« De toute façon, Drago Malefoy est un trouillard de première classe ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Au moins, je suis de première classe ! » Répondit-il depuis l'autre côté du couloir.

« Oh, tu es au moins le meilleur quelque part, félicitations ! »

Un étrange bruit bourdonna avant d'éclater, la foudre s'abattit de nouveau, ce qui coupa court la « conversation » des deux préfets-en-chef.

* * *

><p>3hO1.<p>

Hermione était les bras croisés, la couverture coincée sous ces derniers, la mine refrognée. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir ne cessait-elle de se répéter intérieurement. A cause de Malefoy.

De temps à autre, elle l'entendait lâcher un petit son, elle n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant se rendre utile.

Hermione se leva pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et s'aventura dans les obscures appartements de Malefoy, enfin sa chambre.

Malefoy n'avait pas bougé de son lit pour refermer sa porte, lorsqu'Hermione posa un pied, les lattes de bois grincèrent.

« Granger ? Encore toi ? » Interrogea Drago. La susnommée ne répondit pas, prenant conscience de l'opportunité qui lui tendait les bras, faire peur à Malefoy. Elle voulait qu'il soit un peu plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout à l'heure cela avait échoué, c'était une seconde chance ! Elle continua son parcours, silencieuse, avant de se cogner brutalement à un des pieds du lit, Hermione étouffa un juron et se mit, toujours en silence, à sautiller sur place.

« J'espère que tu as aussi mal que moi j'ai eu mal. » Se contenta de dire le Serpentard.

Hermione étouffa un second juron.

« Ma bonté me perdra. _Lumos_ ! »

Une lumière de faible intensité se mit à briller au bout de sa baguette.

« Tu permets que je souille tes draps soyeux aux couleurs morve de troll et vieux rat délavé surplombés d'une mignonette couleuvre ? » Demanda poliment Hermione en battant frénétiquement des cils.

Drago n'eût pas d'autre choix que de la laisser faire. Plus de Granger, plus de lumière et bonjour les formes sombres et les recoins obscurs ! Elle prit place, à l'opposé de Malefoy. Elle demanda au Serpentard deux oreillers entre lesquels elle cala sa baguette.

« Par ta faute, je vais sûrement rater mes ASPIC. »

« Ca j'en doutes. Tu trouve toujours le moyen d'être la meilleure partout, c'est exaspérant. »

« C'est parce qu'il y a des gens comme toi, des gens qui me jugent sur mes origines que je me sens obligée de donner le meilleur de moi-même, de faire mes preuves. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore étudier. »

Hermione vit Malefoy froncer les sourcils, signe de réflexion. L'air hautain et prétentieux qu'affichait Malefoy d'ordinaire avait disparu ce soir. Hermione le trouva soudain beaucoup plus… Humain.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi me déteste-tu ? »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, se laissant doucement bercée par l'orage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, surprise par la question, elle tomba sur deux orbes métalliques la fixant intensément. Elle balbutia quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de répondre.

« Heu… Et bien, je ne te déteste pas à proprement parlé. C'est toi qui me pousse à te haïr, toi et tes remarques cinglantes, toi et tes insultes – que tu ne renouvelle pas souvent si tu veux mon avis -, toi et ta bande d'écervelés ! Tu as un comportement envers moi qui m'exaspère ! En faite, je ne te déteste pas. Je réplique juste à tes bêtises. Et toi, pourquoi prends-tu un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. » Hermione avait durci son ton sur la dernière phrase.

« Parce-que tu copine avec la belette et le balafré. » Lâcha Drago n'étant pas convaincu lui-même de ses propos.

« Mais encore ? » Le poussa la jeune fille assise en face de lui, souriant malicieusement.

« Je déteste quand on me répond. Et toi ! Tu trouve toujours un moyen de le faire ! Que ça soit avec des mots ou bien en m'ignorant royalement ! En plus, on m'a toujours répété que « Les Sang-de-Bourbes ne valent rien. » Mais tu es la première partout ! Si on omet la divination. Je déteste quand on ne se pli pas à mes exigences. Voilà tout.»

« Tu as un ego pire que surdimensionné. En gros tu es quoi ? Jaloux ? »

« Non ! » S'offusqua le blondinet.

« D'accord. » Répondit Hermione avant d'ajouter quelques instants plus tard.

« Tu sais, je trouve cette nuit très sympathique ! On a un semblant de conversation et pour une fois j'ai trouvé ça distrayant de se disputer. Puis tu n'as pas insulté mon sang, une grande première ! Enfin pas tant que ça. » Dit Hermione en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Tu t'en es chargée toute seule. Puis-je souillée blablabla. » L'imita Drago avec ses mains.

« J'étais sarcastique ! Et puis, très mauvaise imitation ! On dirait Lavande Brown… Je ne ressemble pas à Lavande ! Rassure-moi ! » Paniqua Hermione.

Malefoy eût un petit rire avant de lui dire qu'elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à cette espèce de fille superficielle et un tantinet idiote. Pour illustrer ses propos, il se mit dans la peau de Lavande.

« Humhum, bon. Un… deux… trois. Non mais tu vois quoi ! Parvati-chérie, tu te rends compte que Malefoy et Granger on réussit à se parler sans s'envoyer de répliques cinglantes ! C'est juste trop pas possible quoi ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, c'était une imitation parfaite de Lavande, à une chose prêt.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce que signifie « Cinglante », Malefoy. »

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le rire d'Hermione s'éteignit peu à peu au fur et à mesures qu'elle prenait conscience des choses.

Je ris avec Malefoy. Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. L'être le plus abjecte du monde. Celui avec qui je me dispute sans cesse… Par Merlin.

Hermione voulut se remettre droite, lorsqu'elle bougea, elle donna un coup dans les oreillers et sa baguette roula sous le lit privant la pièce de lumière. Le visage de Drago se décomposa.

« Mince ! » Hermione se mit à terre étirant son bras le plus possible pour atteindre le bout de bois. « Mais quelle idée d'avoir un lit aussi grand ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Malefoy ? » Interrogea Hermione en relevant la tête. Les yeux d'Hermione qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité virent que ce dernier s'était recollé à la tête de lit et avait encore une fois, ramené ses genoux à son menton. Elle trouva cela attendrissant. Cessant de chercher sa baguette, elle grimpa aux côtés de Drago. Celui-ci eût un mouvement de recul, puis la laissa approcher.

« De ta part, je m'attendait à un « C'est pour y mettre plus de filles » ou quelque chose comme ça. Avec toutes ces pimbêches qui te tournent autour en te faisant les yeux doux ! Tu as l'embarra du choix ! » Hermione eût un rire tendu puis soupira.

« Idiote. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elles font du charme, c'est à mon nom de famille. Tout de suite on pense au Grand Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard. Je m'en balance de ces filles. Je tire un coup, puis je les vire. Elles n'ont aucunes importances pour moi. »

Hermione releva la tête, Drago avait enfin daigné lui répondre. Très modeste, songea-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur du noir ? » La sorcière mit sa main devant sa bouche. Les mots avaient fusé, mais connaissant Malefoy, il l'enverrait paitre.

« Je ne te le dirais pas. » Répondit Malefoy, résigné.

Hermione sembla réfléchir et lâcha un vague d'accord. Les minutes passèrent.

« Quand j'étais… petit et que je faisais un pas de travers, père m'enfermait en bas, dans les sous-sols du manoir. Il faisait toujours noir. Je ne distinguais même pas mes mains. Je frissonnais parce-que les sous-sols ne sont pas chauffés. Je souviens que je pleurais souvent. Les premières fois mère descendait me consoler et quand père l'à découvert, il a beaucoup crié. Il a giflé ma mère puis il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a lancé le regard le plus terrifiant que je n'ai jamais reçu. Je suis resté figé aux côté de mère qui pleurait. Il a ajouté « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! Ne tombes pas si bas ! ». Je n'ai plus jamais lâché un semblant de larmes, il m'impressionnait, j'en avais peur. Ensuite pendant un mois j'ai dû dormir seul, dans la noirceur des sous-sols. »

Lorsque Malefoy eût terminé, ses yeux fixaient le néant, ils étaient grands ouverts et la terreur s'y reflétait. Hermione, secouée par son récit, posa une main sur le genou de Malefoy et lui chuchota que tout aller bien puis elle passa ses bras autour du Prince des Serpentard qui était redevenu un enfant. Un enfant effrayé par son père, par ce monstre, ce cauchemar. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle voulut retirer ses bras mais Drago posa sa main sur les siennes, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger.

« Hum Malefoy… C'est un peu gênant, non ? »

« Tais-toi. » Hermione s'exécuta.

Au bout d'un moment, le corps de la jeune fille fût parcouru d'un long frisson. Drago lui offrit un morceau de couverture. Et tous les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre toujours assis. Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres doucement bercée par l'odeur poivrée et à la menthe de Drago. Et celui-ci par le parfum à la fraise des boucles brune d'Hermione.

« Bonne nuit Drago. » Murmura la jeune fille avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p>Hermione ressortit de ses ASPIC l'esprit léger. Elle était assez fière d'elle, pour une fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, elle avait pas mal réussit ses examens. En plus, elle avait eu le temps de déjeuner !<p>

**oOoOo**

_Hermione s'étira se laissant doucement réveillée par les rayons du soleil, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Brusquement ce dernier s'effaça._

_« Il est quelle heure ? » Paniqua-t-elle en se levant brutalement._

_« Humm… Chepteuretdemi. » Répondit Malefoy, à peine réveillé, la tête dans l'oreiller._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Sept heures et demi ! »_

_« Quoi ! » Rugit Hermione. « Je suis en retard ! En retard ! » Dit-elle en se ruant dans sa chambre._

_Elle se coiffait lorsque Drago apparut dans l'embrasure de sa porte._

_« Tes examens ne sont que dans trente minutes ! »_

_« Et mon petit-déjeuner ! Tu y pense ? Je _ne peux pas_ travailler sans avoir manger !» Rétorqua Hermione, avec une pointe d'hystérie en bousculant Drago pour passer._

_Elle allait passer le portrait quand le Serpentard attrapa sa main, ce geste les électrifia et il rompit le contact. _

_« Heum, pour cette nuit… » Commença-t-il._

_« Oui, je n'en parle pas ! Lâche-moi maintenant Drago ! »_

_Hermione venait dans son empressement de l'appelé par son prénom, comme s'ils étaient en bon termes depuis des lustres._

_Il y eût une pause, tout deux se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire ne sachant_ _pas très bien pourquoi._

_« Ha ! Une dernière chose ! » S'exclama Drago en agrippant une nouvelle fois sa main._

_La jeune fille se retourna son mouvement fût stoppé net par les lèvres douce et fine de Malefoy. Hermione resta scotchée. Lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau, elle lui rendit timidement son baiser. Ils restèrent à se regarder lorsque la jeune fille sursauta._

__« Si je rate mes ASPIC parce-que je suis en retard, je te tue ! _» Drago lui offrit un sourire en coin.__  
><em>

_Hermione le regarda une dernière fois puis fila._

_« Hermione… » Chuchota Drago d'un air béat._

**oOoOo**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à midi. Chacun assis à la table de leur maison, portant fièrement leurs couleurs. A la fin du repas le professeur McGonagall tapota son verre à l'aide sa cuillère. Le tintement installa le silence dans la Grande Salle, tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur, Dumbledore.

« Et bien ! J'espère que vous avez repris des forces ! Surtout pour les septièmes années dont les ASPIC continuent cet après-midi ! L'orage de hier soir à provoqué quelques problème avec l'éckeltricité – L'électricité professeur, souffla McGonagall. – Oui, l'électricité. Je m'en excuse ! Mais Monsieur Rusard est déjà sur le problème ! Malgré tout, il se pourrait que ce soir la panne d'hier se soit pas réparée, n'oubliez pas les chandelles ! Voilà, bonne après-midi à tous ! »

Le vieux sorcier se rassit. La Grande Salle commençait lentement à se vider. Hermione se fit pousser et bouscula, sans grande surprise, Malefoy qu'elle avait vu se lever en même temps qu'elle_._ Hermione leva ses yeux noisette vers ceux gris clair, signifiant la bonne humeur chez le Serpentard. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et lui indiqua sa poche avant de filer. La jeune fille attendit d'être dans le hall pour déplier le papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa poche.

« Ne penses pas avoir tes huit heures de sommeil cette nuit non plus. Oh et tu trouveras ta baguette sur ta table de nuit, parce-que moi, j'ai des grands bras ! »

Hermione pouffa de rire et se surprit à attendre avec impatience que le soleil se couche.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous êtes connaissez chaque ligne de Harry Potter, vous savez sûrement que l'électricité et autres objets moldu ne peuvent pas fonctionner à Poudlard (Selon <span>L'Histoire de Poudlard<span>.) Maaaais bon ! On ne va pa se priver pour si peu !_

_Oui, bon la fin n'est pas géniale géniale. Enfin selon moi !  
><em>_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Et donc voilà, voilà !_


End file.
